The First Time is the Last Time
by justaddyaoi
Summary: It was their last night together and Matt finally confesses his feelings to Mello. Except, Matt didn't know that his friend would feel the same . . .


Matt and Mello are in their hotel room. It's their last night there before they check-out in the morning. Matt is sat on the biggest sofa while playing a game on his console. Whereas Mello is sat on the one-seater next to the large sofa, eating a chocolate bar while staring up at the ceiling with a bored expression.

He didn't want to believe that this could be his last night with Matt and the red-head only seemed to want to play video games all night.

Mello knew he has to tell Matt his feelings. He needs to admit that he's gay and loves his best friend. Although, he is unsure about how his friend will react. He can't help but feel nervous. Should he confess?

Will Matt hate him?

Mello didn't want to risk losing his friend. He didn't want to lose the only person he loves.

Thoughts of Mello plagues Matt's mind as he eases his way through the game. He knew he should be making the most of this last night.

"Mells," Matt began. His voice just above a whisper. Matt had to tell him, this could be his last chance. He couldn't risk this last moment that he may have with Mello. Who knows what will happen when they go ahead with their plan. He could lose Mello and he would regret not telling him how he feels for the rest of his life.

The thought of losing Mello made Matt's heart clench painfully.

"What do you want?" Mello grumbles in reply. Matt probably wants to tell him how much of a great friend he is and wants to discuss old memories. Not that Mello doesn't want to; he would much rather that their last night together was spent on something much more worthwhile. I don't know, like them both declaring their love for one another.

Pfft, like that would happen. Mello thinks bitterly. There is no way that Matt would love some chocolate-loving, scarred man like he is. His scars were ugly. It's not like he could change that though. The scars will forever be there as a reminder of what he did. He was reckless. As Matt tells him over and over. Mello knew how upset Matt was with him for nearly killing himself, but Mello knew that Matt was just being concerned for his friend. Mello continues to tell himself that they won't be more than friends. There is no way that Matt would love him, he's probably straight.

'Ha, probably? No, more like definitely straight'

Mello snaps another cube of the chocolate bar with his teeth. The familiar snap of the chocolate fails to calm him like usual and he chews it angrily. He shouldn't, he couldn't, be angry.

'Calm, I need to calm down.'

Matt places his portable console down on the coffee table next to him and turns to face Mello who is swallowing the last cube of his chocolate bar. Matt notices the frown on his friend's face.

'I wonder what's troubling him?'

Maybe he's just nervous about the plan to kidnap Takada. It's very risky and we could both lose our lives, but it's a risk we're both willing to take.

Matt takes a deep breath then opens his mouth to speak. This is it. A chance to confess. He couldn't wait any longer. "You know this could be our last time together, so I just wanted to say . . . I'm in love with you." Matt's face burns a bright red, which almost matches his hair, and he averts his eyes to his lap. Embarrassment floods his body and he hangs his head in shame. What if Mello hates him for confessing? Oh well, it's too late now.

Mello gasps in shock and discards the chocolate bar wrapper to the side. He hadn't expected Matt to confess! He was preparing himself to confess to the red-head he has known for years! He stands up swiftly and walks over to the red-head immediately. He didn't have time to waste. He has to take this opportunity now. His hand grasps Matt's face and turns it towards his own. Mello couldn't help but notice that his cheeks were bright red.

'He's embarrassed?'

Their eyes lock briefly before Matt's shut. Mello knew what Matt wants and he didn't wait to grant his wish. How could he just leave Matt there? If the situation was reversed he would be desperate for Matt to lock their lips together.

Mello leans towards Matt and captures the red-head's lips in his own. Matt gasps and shuts his eyes when he realises that the very lips on his belong to Mello.

'My best friend is kissing me! My crush is kissing me!' Matt's thoughts scream in joy. Matt starts kissing the blond back eagerlyand runs his hand through the blond hair belonging to his friend. Matt is convinced that this is a dream. There's no way that his own friend would have the same feelings towards him. Mello moans at the feeling of his friend running his fingers through his hair and Matt takes this opportunity to run his tongue across Mello's bottom lip. The blond grants access the red-head to his mouth and Matt takes the invitation without thinking twice.

Their tongues battle against one another and the two moan in unison at the feeling. Matt could feel himself becoming hard which makes the blush on his cheeks darken. Matt retreats his tongue quickly so he can bite Mello's lip which causes a moan to tumble from said blond's mouth. Mello uses his free hand to palm Matt through his trousers and grins when he feels Matt's excitement through the fabric. Mello's own hardens and strains against his leather trousers.

"Someone's horny," Mello teases when they part for air. He quickly captures Matt's lips again and shoves his tongue into the red-head's mouth.

"Nng," is all Matt replies and Mello helps Matt with removing his shirt. Mello frees Matt's lips once more and moves down to his neck where he sucks on the skin leaving behind marks in the process. He wants to make sure that Matt will remember this night. He slowly works his way down the red-head's body until he reaches his nipples. Mello takes one of Matt's erect nipples in between his lips and pinches the other with his fingers. Matt moans again at the feeling of the blond sucking and playing with his nipples. Mello grins and proceeds to flick his tongue against the pink, hardened skin.

"Mells," Matt moans, his breath coming out in short and quick pants. "I need you,"

Matt needs to feel Mello's naked skin against his own.

Mello releases Matt's nipples and begins to trail kisses further down his body. When he reaches Matt's trousers, he undoes the button and pulls down the zip as quickly as he could with shaking hands. Mello can't help but be nervous, this is his first time with a guy and he knows for sure that this is Matt's first time too. Even worse, he is going to take the Matt's member into his mouth. Of course he would be nervous! He loves Matt! He didn't want to disappoint him. He couldn't disappoint him. He needs to give Matt the best night in his life. The blond looks up at the red-head before pulling down his trousers. Matt kicks them to the side and then puts his hand in the blond's hair, urging him to go ahead. Mello then frees Matt's erection from the confines of his boxers and takes him eagerly into his warm mouth.

A rush of pleasure makes its way up Matt's body and moans fall out of his mouth. He tugs at Mello's hair, urging him to carry on. Matt has never felt anything feel this good, even the times when he would jerk off with the thoughts of doing Mello taking over his mind. He wish he hadn't waited so long to confess. He should have confessed months ago.

Mello swirls his tongue against the tip of Matt's hard length and Matt releases a moan. The blond pushes Matt's cock deeper into his mouth and sucks while trailing his tongue along the vein on the underside of his stiff length. Matt pulls at the blonds hair while moaning loudly.

"Mm," Mello moans around Matt's length, sucking it as hard as he can manage. The blond laps up more of the precum that has emerged from the tip of Matt's penis. Matt continues to moan loudly, the sound echoing throughout their hotel room. Mello wouldn't be surprised if their unlucky neighbours could hear the sounds of Matt's delicious moans. Mello undoes his trousers and pulls out his own erection. Mello gives his own member a few pumps and his own moans merge with Matt's.

They both felt intense pleasure. Nothing could beat the way they are feeling right now.

"M-Mello. I think you sh-should stop." Matt gasps reluctantly. Honestly, he didn't want it to stop. Mello removes his mouth from the red-head's member and stands to face Matt, a sad look written all over his scarred face. "I enjoyed it, don't worry. It's just I don't want it to all end quickly. I want to savour this moment." The red-head explains quickly and with that, Matt begins to remove Mello's clothes.

He has to be quick. He can't wait any longer. He has to be inside Mello.

Matt quickly takes advantage of the situation and pushes Mello onto the floor so Mello is being held up by his knees and his hands. The red-head stands behind the blond and holds Mello's hips so he can't move. Matt had to make sure he is on top. It had to be how he had imagined it so many times before.

"Are you sure you want this?" Matt asks Mello while leaving kisses along his spine. He didn't want to do anything that the blond didn't want to do.

"Ng, yes, hurry up! Please!" Mello begs desperately and clenches his hands together. He needs Matt. He can't wait any longer. He needs him now. His member twitches in anticipation.

Matt obeys Mello's desperate pleads and places a finger at the blond's waiting entrance. He slowly pushes the digit inside Mello which causes the blond to moan at the feeling of the red-head's finger inside of him.

"Argh, you're so tight, Mells," Matt pants. He begins to thrust his finger into the blond quickly. In and out. Then in again, out again. He repeats this until he's sure that Mello can handle another digit. Matt pulls out his finger then adds a second one, pushing them both in quickly. Mello lets out a pained gasp as it stretches the hole. The pain soon turns into pleasure.

Matt doesn't hesitate to add a third finger which causes the blond to cry out.

Matt removes his finger from the blond and stands up. "Don't go anywhere." Matt orders and walks over to his console case before extracting a tube of lube he had hidden inside in case a moment like this happened. "I was hoping that I'd get to use this soon." The red-head smirks as he returns to Mello and squirts some lube onto his hand before rubbing it along his own length. The lube is cold and he moans at the feeling. He tosses the tube to the side and places his member at Mello's entrance.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Y-yeah," Mello stutters. If more than a finger hurt, then how much is Matt's cock going to hurt? Without waiting, the red-head thrusts himself inside the blond's tight ass. Mello cries out once more in pain and his forehead touches the floor.

'God it hurts!' Mello wants to scream, but he doesn't want to risk Matt pulling out and stopping before the best part could happen. He has to feel Matt inside of him.

Matt wants to move but he can't risk hurting the blond more than he already would. He doesn't want to risk Mello hating his guts tomorrow morning for making his ass sore as hell.

After a few seconds, he murmurs "can I move now?" The blond doesn't even need to reply and forces his hips away from the red-heads before slamming their hips back together. Matt lets out a loud moan and takes control once more. Matt continues to pound himself into Mello's ass over and over again. He knew that Mello would be sore after, but that didn't matter right any more. The only thing that mattered is making this the best sex Mello has and will ever have. That's if at least one of them survives.

"Harder!" Mello screams out and Matt obeys without a second though. The red-head grabs a hold of Mello's member and pumps it in time to his own thrusts. Mello squeezes his eyes shut at the pleasure he is receiving. "Faster!" Mello pleads. The red-head slams his erection into the blond as fast as he could, gripping Mello's hips as hard as he could. He wouldn't be surprised if bruises were there tomorrow.

'It feels so good. I have never felt pleasure like this.' This thought swirls around Mello's brain much like how his tongue was swirling around the tip of Matt's erection earlier.

"I-I love you," Mello gasps out and a smile touches Matt's lips. Butterflies fill the red-head's stomach at the sound of the blond's confession. He is ecstatic that his feelings are returned.

"I love you too, Mells," He pants in reply and with that, he could feel Mello's body twitch violently as an orgasm overtook his whole body. White liquid shot itself all over the floor and the red-head's hand. Shortly after, Matt's body shakes with a mind-blowing orgasm as he empties himself inside the blond's arsehole.

Matt reluctantly removes his penis from Mello's ass and collapses beside the blond, panting quickly.

"That was amazing," the red-head gasps out. He opens an eye to see Mello laying on the floor next to him giving him a large smile.

"I agree. So, are you up for round two?" Mello asks Matt eagerly, his length hard already.

The two then move to their shared bedroom and soon they are together as one for the second time that night.


End file.
